


Ever Nearer to You

by rubylily



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: While taking a shower with Umiko, things get a little heated for Nene.
Relationships: Ahagon Umiko/Sakura Nene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Ever Nearer to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/gifts).



There were many things in her life Sakura Nene had never expected. True, she had never given much thought to the future and preferred jumping headfirst into whatever came her way over planning, but sometimes life still found ways to surprise her. She never expected meeting someone like Ahagon Umiko, after all.

And she most certainly never expected to be sharing a shower with Umiko like this!

Nene gulped. The hotel shower was barely large enough for one person, let alone two, and warm water splashed over their skin as Umiko came closer to her. They'd gone out together like this after work, just the two of them, drank a little at Umiko's favorite bar, and then headed for this hotel for the night. And now here they were, naked together in a single shower.

"Sakura-san," Umiko said firmly in that husky voice of hers. "You're staring."

"Well, um…" Nene grumbled, lowering her gaze. In some ways, it wasn't that surprising she and Umiko ended up in a shower together. After all, they were something of a couple now. But maybe it was the heat of the water or the alcohol coursing through her, and thus frustration bubbled within her. "I can't concentrate with you standing there like that!" she exclaimed as her hands shot out, and she felt something soft and round against her palms.

"You've grown rather bold," Umiko said.

Nene blinked, and she saw that she was now cupping Umiko's breasts. Umiko's large, round, and surprisingly soft breasts that Nene often had to will herself not to be distracted by. And now she was groping them, her fingers digging into that wet flesh as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Not that she didn't already pleasure herself to fantasies of squeezing Umiko's breasts like this, Nene reminded herself. "I-!" she tried to say, quickly turning around, but instead took a blast of water to the face. Right, the shower was still on, she belatedly remembered.

Something like a laugh slipped from Umiko's lips as she wrapped her arms around Nene's waist from behind, and water from the showerhead spilled over them both. "I like it," she murmured, her breath warm against Nene's ear.

Nene squirmed, feeling Umiko's breasts rubbing against her spine. If anything, Umiko was the bold one here, getting so touchy-feely and saying things like that! Maybe the alcohol had loosened her tongue too, but Nene was feeling tipsy too, and she didn't dislike being so close to Umiko like this. At least as long as they positioned themselves so that Nene wasn't getting a face-full of water.

Umiko kissed Nene's wet shoulder as her hands trailed upwards, cupping Nene's breasts. "Not bad," she said bluntly. "They're cute."

"Hey, mine aren't much different from yours, you know!" Nene pouted, seizing Umiko's wrists.

Again Umiko chuckled darkly, sending chills down Nene's spine, and she gave Nene's breasts a hard squeeze. "You're rather mouthy when we're alone together, aren't you?"

A treacherous moan escaped from Nene's lips as she squirmed in Umiko's grip. Often she was jealous of how much taller Umiko was than her, but right now she kind of liked it. She pressed more against Umiko's body, being careful not to slip on the wet shower tiles. If she did, she'd be too embarrassing to ever face Umiko again, Nene knew. "How about a little more?" she said, trying to put on (and probably failing, but she didn't care) her best "dirty talk" voice.

"Are you drunk?" Umiko let out a fake sigh. "But very well then, I suppose I'm feeling generous tonight." She slid one hand downward, over Nene's stomach as her fingers caught droplets of water, and Nene shivered in anticipation as that heat between her legs grew stronger. Umiko was so closer now, and it took all of Nene's willpower not to debase herself by begging right then and there.

But Umiko's strong and slender fingers were teasing as they danced across Nene's skin and traced the outlines of Nene's thighs. Nene nearly swore under her breath; wasn't Umiko supposed to be practical and efficient? Not that Nene wanted this to be over too quickly, but still! Umiko didn't need to tease her quite like this, with her firm hands so calloused from years of handling airsoft weaponry…

"Sakura-san," Umiko breathed, brushing her teeth against the soft flesh of Nene's ear. "Tell me what you want."

Nene's entire body grew hot. She could say it was the warm water falling over her and Umiko or the alcohol from earlier as dizziness threatened to overwhelm her, but she knew it was more than that. It was the same that she felt whenever she was alone with Umiko - the frustration of unfulfilled arousal, and she was most definitely not about to waste this chance! "Dammit, Umiko-san!" she cried, her cheeks flushed. "Fuck me like you mean it!"

"Such language," Umiko smirked; yes, she was definitely tipsy too. "But I cannot deny such passion." She thrust her hand between Nene's thighs, and Nene nearly let out some kind of undignified noise.

She summoned what little remained of her strength to stop her knees from buckling as Umiko's calloused fingers teased her clit, and with her other hand Umiko squeezed Nene's breast and pinched a pert nipple between index finger and thumb, and Nene couldn't stop her body from quivering. It was almost too much at once; the strength of Umiko's fingers, the hot water still splashing over them, damp hair clinging to their skin, and Umiko's racing heartbeat against her back. Nene couldn't keep track of it all, too many sensations swirling around her like the hot shower water.

Trembling, Nene laid her hands on the cool shower wall to balance herself as Umiko rubbed against her rear - why was Umiko so much taller, it was so unfair - and she clamped her thighs around Umiko's hand as painful pleasure coiled deep within her, like a spring about to break. Her clitoris felt as it were throbbing, and this pleasure was much sharper than anything she'd managed to give herself. Umiko's wet fingers slid in and out of her, a strong warmth caressing tender flesh, and Nene couldn't stop the clumsy moans that escaped from her lips.

"Is it good?" Umiko whispered, her breath hot and heavy against Nene's ear, and she planted a kiss on the side of Nene's neck. Her fingers traced the folds of Nene's sex, drawing ever closer to her clit, and her whole body felt like jelly against Umiko's taller and stronger figure.

"I-I can't…" Nene moaned, pressing herself more against that sweet strength of Umiko's fingers. "P-Please…"

Umiko pressed her tongue against the water droplets on Nene's shoulder. "I've got you," she said, and she thrust her fingers deeper into Nene, finally sending her over the edge.

Nene climaxed with a loud cry, and that dizziness, both from aching pleasure and the hot water, nearly overwhelmed her, and her vision went white and blurry, as if she were seeing stars. Steam surrounded them, and her vision slowly refocused as her knees finally gave out. Water fell over her face, but in the afterglow of bliss, she was too tired to care.

Her memory was hazy as she and Umiko finally got out of the shower and dried themselves, and soon she found herself in bed with Umiko, the lights of their hotel room dimmed. They probably kept still like that for a while, and Nene's body ached from that pleasure Umiko had given her.

"Sakura-san," Umiko said as she reached out to caress Nene's cheek. "It isn't like you to be at a loss for words."

Nene laughed, and she gave Umiko a quick kiss. "Next time I'll have you begging for pleasure."

A faint smile graced Umiko's lips. "I'll hold you to that promise."


End file.
